Wasn't expecting that
by MyLittleFangirlWorld
Summary: "It was only a smile. But my heart it went wild. I wasn't expecting that..." Daiken, Daisuke looks back on the life he and Ken has shared.


_The song is "Wasn't Expecting That" by Jamie Lawson._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own much more than half a chocolate bar and 50 Swedish crowns, so just please don't sue me?_

 ** _It was only a smile_**

I didn't realize how openly I stared. Probably looked far worse than a fish out of water. I simply couldn't help it. It was all I could do for seconds that dragged on. No wonder really that the shy smile quickly turned into pursed lips and a light blush.

 ** _But my heart it went wild_**

 ** _I wasn't expecting that_**

I was quite shocked at first. I'd known you for a while then, but never had you smiled that way. That evil smirk that you didn't even control back in the digital world, those broken expressions you hid when it was finally over. That nothingness over the days you didn't want to exist anymore. At first I thought that warm and fuzzy feeling in my chest came because, man, did it feel good to know that after all that time of suffering did that smile finally shine.

 ** _Just a delicate kiss_**

 ** _Anyone could've missed_**

 ** _I wasn't expecting that_**

Back at that smile, I had no idea what I had coming. A quick kiss, light on my cheek before you were suddenly out of my sight. I know for a fact that I must have stood there forever with a goofy smile on my face. You hit me far worse than a train would have.

I thought love wasn't meant to last

I thought you were just passing through

If I ever get the nerve to ask

What did I get right to deserve somebody like you?

I wasn't expecting that

 ** _It was only a word_**

 ** _It was almost misheard_**

"Yes," you whispered. I managed to make you smile in that amazing way yet another time. I must have smiled pretty wildly too once I understood that you actually answered yes to the question I'd thought about for a long time. I remember how I embraced you as tightly as I could and I don't think we let go of each other for hours.

I wasn't expecting that

But it came without fear

A month turned into a year

Suddenly our wedding occurred. All of our closest friends attended, and yes, I actually invited June. Not by choice, but by a certain bluenette making me do all kinds of stuff by simply asking sweetly.

It was a hectic wedding indeed, Taichi getting killed by a certain blonde when he knocked over the cake, Mimi managed to (in her pretty low cut but sweet dress) distract Izzy so much that he messed up the photos and many going crazy to see Jyou's (proved to be completely real) wife. It was the best day I could have imagined.

 ** _Oh and isn't it strange_**

 ** _How a life can be changed_**

 ** _In the flicker of the sweetest smile_**

 ** _We were married in spring_**

 ** _You know I wouldn't change a thing_**

 ** _Without that innocent kiss_**

 ** _What a life I'd have missed_**

 ** _If you'd not took a chance_**

 ** _On a little romance_**

It really happened fast, didn't it? You truly had your grip on me, and I'm so glad you had. But I still wish for those simpler days to occur again.

 ** _When the nurses they came_**

 ** _Said, "It's come back again"_**

 ** _I wasn't expecting that_**

It hurt to hear those forsaken words. I knew last time took such a deep toll on you, but we made it through. We got past that hard time after all that fight. It wasn't _fair_.

I held your hand throughout those impossibly hard months. Every damn trip to that damn hospital where I was so, so, _scared_.

We finally got through it, didn't we? No, it wasn't fair at all.

 ** _Then you closed your eyes_**

Though I think I closed mine first, just because I couldn't stand seeing that last of you disappear from my grip. I had them closed for less than a second, but never before have I regretted such a simple action so deeply. Knowing I'd missed the chance of seeing your soul one last time. What a foolish mistake that I would never come to forgive myself over.

I know that my own eyes will never shine again, either.

 ** _You took my heart by surprise_**

It hurt. It never stopped hurting, and still does. I miss you. I love you.

And I'm so, _so_ sorry for what I am about to do now. I know I'm about to let you down. But you aren't here to talk me out of this the same way I did for you all those years ago.

I just can't stand it without you anymore.

 ** _I wasn't expecting that_**

I'm sorry.

-Daisuke

 _If there are still some Daiken shippers out there, feel free to review and let me know :D_


End file.
